1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an actuator mechanism for positioning reference members, like white and black reference members, in a document track for use with imagers positioned adjacent to the document track.
2. Background Information
In certain business machines, for example, documents passing through the machine are imaged as a part of the processing of documents by the machine. Most of the time, an imager or camera is used to generate the images of the documents. Very often, a black reference member and a white reference are used to set the gain and offset parameters for a particular camera which may be used to image the front of the document, for example. The black and the white reference members may be combined into a single black/white member which has a height equal to the height of documents passing in the document track.
When the business machine has front and rear cameras for imaging the front and rear sides of a document passing in a document track, a second black/white reference member is provided for a second camera which may be used to image the rear of the document in the example being described.
In an effort to reduce the costs associated with having first and second black/white reference members for use with front and rear cameras, respectively, a single actuator was used to position both the first and second black/white reference members into the appropriate positions relative to their associated front and rear cameras.
The appropriate positions mean that when a black reference is required for its associated camera, this reference must be positioned perpendicular to the optical axis of the camera; when a white reference is required, a corresponding position is necessary for the white reference. When the first and second black/white reference members are positioned by a single actuator, the first and second black/white members may not assume the appropriate positions mentioned. When the appropriate positions are not obtained by the first and second black/white reference members, the first and second cameras cannot be calibrated, properly.